


Santo

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: Plata Quemada | Burnt Money (2000)
Genre: M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Io voglio salvarti.” Mormora, senza fiato. E tu lo baci, perché sai che è sincero, perché sai che l’ha già fatto. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santo

 

 

 

Y es por eso que te quiero mas

 

 

 

 

I fremiti di Ángel sono dolorosi. Ti feriscono più delle percosse subite nella cella di isolamento, più delle violenze consumate nei bagni luridi della prigione, sotto lo sguardo vigile del carceriere indifferente e muto.  
Stringi il tuo amante tra le braccia, cullandolo con paziente dolcezza, baciandogli la fronte, i capelli sporchi, le braccia gelide di sudore. Il suo odore t’invade i sensi e gemi, arrendendoti al lamento del compagno che ti prende le mani e chiude gli occhi scuri, scavati dalla stanchezza.  
La crisi passa, così com’è venuta. Tra le dita rimangono solo brandelli di carta strappata e il sangue di Ángel, che si è rotto le unghie. Baci quei resti solitari, come fossero il dono più prezioso del tuo amore.  
Il tuo amore che è tremante, e gelido, e folle.  
“La leche es santa.” Usa ripetere Ángel, da quando il male che gli rode il cervello si è fatto più feroce, da quando ha deciso che deve proteggerti dalla dannazione eterna.  
Non hai mai creduto in Dio. Per quello che ti riguarda, l’anima cessa di esistere nell’istante stesso in cui il proiettile attraversa la canna, il calcio raggiunge la testa, il fango riempie il polmoni saturi. Morte è l’unica verità che conosci, e se un Dio esiste non è più misericordioso del carceriere indolente nei bagni della prigione nazionale.  
È Ángel ad allontanare i pensieri cupi, come sempre, Ángel che schiude le labbra.  
“Io voglio salvarti.” Mormora, senza fiato. E tu lo baci, perché sai che è sincero, perché sai che l’ha già fatto. “Voglio salvarti.” Ripete, abbandonato nel letto sfatto come un Cristo esanime da libro scolastico, carico di tutti i peccati del mondo.  
Respiri il suo respiro e sussurri il suo nome.  
“Ángel.”

 

Vita mia,

amor mio.

 

Santo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
